Hefty's Daughter
by smurfettehefty
Summary: Read what's smurfing on first then come back to this one... This is a story about Handy trying to bring Hefty back and how Hefty and Manic are different... Hefty's daughter will have a lot of decisions to make as she try's to find the truth about the other smurfs... Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Smurfette writing:  
It's been 2 years since we left the village but at Midnight you forget everything and everyone else. Hefty has been looking after me as since our little Baby was born I have fallen ill. Hefty and I can't agree on a name for our baby girl yet but we will have one soon.  
Smurfette stops writing  
Manic: you ok Smurfette  
Smurfette: yeah where's our little girl  
Manic: she is over playing with the candy rabbits which she created  
Smurfette: I don't think she wants to leave  
Manic: well were leaving tomorrow so I will take her when she is sleeping  
Smurfette: we have to get a name for her  
Manic: remember that dream I had and their was a girl called Princess  
Smurfette nodded  
Manic: maybe that's what we should call her  
Smurfette: that's a lovely name  
Manic: yeah my little Princess  
Smurfette: yeah  
Smurfette started coughing and Manic hit her back gently until she stopped.  
Manic: you sure your ok  
Smurfette: yeah  
Manic: I think I know what it is  
Smurfette: tell then  
Manic: I recon your home sick because this has been going on for a year and a bit now  
Smurfette: maybe  
Manic: I think we should go home today  
Smurfette: but you told Handy tomorrow  
Manic: let's surprise them... Princess!  
Princess looked at them. Manic walked up to her and picked we up.  
Manic: were going to go home today  
She shook her head as she struggled to get out  
Manic grabbed her in the sleeper hold and started to rock her to sleep. Smurfette got up and packed up everything.  
Manic whispering: Smurfette I'll get that you lie down  
Smurfette: it's ok Hefty  
Manic: will I phone Handy then  
Smurfette nodded  
Manic looked at Princess and saw she was asleep, so he put her down on a bed in the middle if no where. He then took out Handy's invention and called him  
Manic: hello  
Handy: hey Hefty  
Manic: I got some good news but you can't tell the others  
Handy: what is it  
Manic: we're coming home today  
Handy: really  
Manic: yeah just don't tell anyone... Did Grouchy and Vexy make it back ok  
Handy: yeah they were back last night  
Manic: cool  
Handy: oh you should know I have been working on a big experiment which I will need you and your child for  
Manic: ok Handy but after dinner  
Handy: ok. What time will you be back  
Manic: we will come in at dinner and surprise everyone  
Handy: I will act surprised then  
Manic: see ya later Handy  
Handy: bye Hefty

Manic: right if we leave now we will be there for dinner  
Smurfette: I've packed everything  
Manic picking up Princess: cool... Let's go  
Smurfette took the bags and they left Midnight. As they got out Manic took the bags of her so she was caring nothing.

...

'Baker'  
Baker: yes Handy  
Handy: I'm really hungry can I have a 3 course meal  
Baker: sure all served in one trip  
Handy nodded  
Baker: ok  
Handy: thanks Baker and just the usual  
Handy ran off back to his workshop  
Handy went behind a huge blanket in his workshop and looked at a white rotting smurf laying in a bed on the invention  
Handy: Hefty you will be saved soon... Thankfully your being preserved by the machine... Smurfette still doesn't know your gone by the way and Manic might rusk his life for you... I think I've gone mad in talking to my dead best friend...  
There was a knock on the door and Handy came out from the blanket an opened the door to see the gang  
Handy: hey guys  
Gutsy: hey Handy can you come out a minute  
Handy came out and closed the door behind him  
Handy: yeah what is it  
Vexy: we think you have a problem  
Handy: I don't what makes you think that  
Gutsy: your talking to yourself and your inventions a lot  
Handy: am not  
Grouchy: Handy man you were taking to an empty room right now  
Handy: I guess I just miss Hefty  
Gutsy: he's coming home tomorrow laddie... Do you want one of us to stay with you  
Handy: why  
Vexy: you look like your going to cry  
Handy: I'm ok really... When's dinner ready  
Painter: soon  
Handy: cool  
Vexy: Grouchy do you mind if I stay with Handy  
Grouchy: fine go I need to go too anyway  
Gutsy: common lads let's go  
Handy: where was Hackus  
Vexy: Baby sitting... Where's Marina  
Handy: Papa wanted her so she should be with him... Probably learning how to use her new legs  
Vexy: cool... Tell me what's wrong Handy  
Handy: like I say everyday Vexy, I wish I could  
Vexy: please Handy  
Handy: who was the first ever smurf you kissed  
Vexy: Hefty  
Handy shook his head  
Vexy: it was Hefty  
Hefty: before you came to the village... When Gargamel created you  
Vexy: it was Hefty  
Handy: it was someone who looked like Hefty but wasn't him  
Vexy: can you tell me please Handy  
Handy: I can't but you will find out soon  
Vexy: please Handy  
Handy: sorry Vexy... You chose to forget  
Vexy: Forget what  
Handy: if you want to know then you can't tell anyone and swear that on your little boys life  
Vexy: fine I swear on his life I will never tell a soul  
Handy: Hefty died but we made you believe it was his twin Manic  
Vexy: Hefty's alive  
Handy pulled back the blanket showing Vexy a big invention and a dead smurf  
Handy: that's Hefty  
Vexy: Hefty's alive that can't be him  
Handy: that's Hefty manic is pretending to be Hefty... I can prove that's Hefty  
Vexy: how  
Handy: Manic refused to get the back of his ear tattooed but Hefty got it done  
Vexy ran to the dead smurf and remembered everything...  
Vexy: I remember now... Why did I forget  
Handy: cause everyone forgot but me... Not even Manic remembers who he is  
Vexy began to cry: why would I want to forget  
Handy: you had no choice  
Vexy: does Papa remember  
Handy: just me and you  
Vexy hugged Handy  
Vexy: you remembered for 2 years  
Handy: yep built this stupid thing when they left and it will either kill Manic, not work or will work  
Vexy: it will work because you built it  
Handy: it might not Vexy, if it did he probably wouldn't be the same  
Vexy: he might have been better  
The dinner bell went  
Handy wiped Vexy's eyes: let's go  
Handy took her hand and they went to dinner  
They got to the dining hall and sat in their seats. Papa said grace, but during grace the doors opened and a bright light shin through. All they saw were 2 smurf shadows.  
'Bless all the smurfs and hope they will be ok'  
'You may dig in'  
The shadows came out of the light and the smurfs saw them.  
All: SMURFETTE, HEFTY!  
Manic: and Princess  
Papa: you were due hike tomorrow  
Manic: we thought we would give you all a surprise  
All the smurfs got out their seats  
Papa: everyone sit down you will see them in a minute  
The smurfs sat and the 3 went over.  
Handy: got your food guys  
Manic: thanks Handy... Wow Handy you look exhausted  
Handy: I'm ok  
Manic looked at him: no your not  
Handy: I'm fine really Hefty  
Manic: ok let's just eat everyone  
Tufty: but brother we have so many questions  
Manic: I will answer them later. Let's just eat  
The smurfs began to eat  
Jokey: so what's her name  
Manic: Princess  
Greedy: how old is she  
Manic: I will answer the rest after dinner  
Papa: Hefty calm down  
Manic finished his dinner and sat there looking at all the smurfs  
Smurfette: Hefty can you feed Princess  
Manic: is the food in the bags  
Smurfette: yeah  
Manic went to the bags at the door and got the food. He took Princess off Smurfette and went to the kitchen to warm the food up

...

Clumsy: Princess is really pretty Smurfette  
Painter: she has her mothers looks  
Smurfette: thanks guys  
Papa: so I'm grandpa to two new kids now  
Smurfette: two?  
Vexy: me and Grouchy had a little boy  
Smurfette: no way congrats  
Brainy: and their married.. Are you married yet Smurfette  
Smurfette: well no but we're thinking about it  
Papa: Smurfette I'm not happy that you have a little girl with unwed parents  
Smurfette: sorry Papa  
Manic came back through with Princess and she was ready to eat. He sat down and all the smurfs finished eating.  
Manic: ok before I feed her who wants to have a look  
Clumsy: I do  
Manic: Clumsy if your going to you need another smurf with you  
Brainy: I will help him  
Manic gave Princess to Brainy and Clumsy while he answered questions. Smurfette and Vexy were talking and Manic then realised Grouchy wasn't at the table.  
Manic: where's Grouchy  
Tufty: probably at home with his little boy  
Manic: He has a little boy  
The smurfs nodded  
Manic: good on him  
Handy: I will need you and Princess after  
Manic: ok... Guys can I get my daughter back now  
They gave Princess back to Manic  
Manic then gave her her baby food and some smurfs stood behind him and watched  
Vexy: this is why we don't bring our little one  
Smurfette looked at Manic and laughed. She then looked back at Vexy  
Vexy: I swear they are turning into paparazzi  
Smurfette: are they really that bad  
Vexy: yep  
Vexy looked at Smurfette with sad eyes and then focused on Manic  
Smurfette: what's wrong Vexy  
Vexy: nothing Smurfette...  
Vexy looked at Smurfette: maybe you should take Princess home  
Smurfette: before I do, dose your little boy have a name  
Vexy: no not yet we were thinking naughty but decided no so we just call him Junior for now  
Smurfette: cool... Why don't you make that his name  
Vexy: because he won't be Junior forever  
Smurfette: yeah but male smurfs change their names once they developed a personality  
Vexy: Junior it is then  
Smurfette then got up and took Princess off Manic  
Manic: she should be full now  
Smurfette: cool I can put her to bed quicker now  
Manic smiled: Smurfette I will need her back your just saying bye for now  
Smurfette: why  
Manic: Handy and me are going to do something involving her. So you go home and put your feet up  
Smurfette: I think I might go to Vexy's and by the way I feel much better  
Manic: I knew coming back would make you better and you go to Vexy's then  
Smurfette kissed Princess and then gave her back to Manic just as all the smurfs were leaving.  
Handy: ready to go  
Manic: ready  
Manic picked up the bags and they went to Handy's work shop. They went in and Manic left the bags at the door.  
Handy: right you have to remember something first, but you should give me Princess first  
Manic handed Princess to Handy  
Manic: what should I remember  
Handy: your twin  
Manic: I don't have a twin  
Handy: you do and he is called Hefty  
Manic: but I'm Hefty  
Handy: no your Manic  
Manic: no I'm Hefty... Who's Manic  
Handy: Papa must have made you completely forget who you are  
Manic: I'm Hefty  
Handy took the cover off his invention  
Manic: what and who is that  
Handy: this is what is going to bring Hefty back to life  
Manic: I'm right here... You have gone mad Handy  
Handy placed Princess on one of the machine beds  
Manic: leave her alone  
Handy: jump on the bed Manic  
Manic: I'm Hefty and I'm not going to trust you on this Handy  
Handy: please  
Manic: no your just mad  
Handy: if you don't I will reset the village making Tufty out to get you again  
Manic: your bluffing  
Handy: really  
Handy pulled out a button  
Manic: fine I'm getting on the bed  
Manic lay on the bed  
Handy: sorry if this kills you Manic  
Handy pulled a lever and the Machine started up.  
Manic: KILLS!  
The ghosts of Manic and Hefty went in the air  
Manic: Handy what are you doing  
Hefty: Handy!  
Manic turned round: who are you  
Hefty: I'm Hefty  
Manic: I'm Hefty  
Hefty: no your Manic  
Handy: I think Papa has killed Manic  
Hefty: what do you mean  
Handy: he doesn't remember himself  
Hefty's ghost went to Manic's  
Hefty: Manic?  
Manic: it's Hefty but yeah  
Hefty: your ear where's the tattoo about Smurfette  
Manic went to his body and saw it wasn't there  
Manic: what have you done to it  
Hefty: you didn't get it because your Manic  
Manic: who's Manic  
Hefty: You are  
Manic: but I'm not I'm Hefty  
Hefty: Handy it won't work  
Handy: I have no ideas on what to do Hefty  
Hefty: you have to let me die Handy... If Manic can't remember himself you will have to let me go  
Handy: go in my mind I will see ghosts forever  
Hefty: I can't Handy you know too much about me and it would drive you insane  
Hefty noticed the little girl  
Hefty: Princess?  
Hefty went down to her but didn't touch her  
Handy: that's your daughter Hefty  
Manic: my daughter  
Hefty: hello Princess... Daddy's here...  
Handy: don't touch her Hefty or she will see you as a ghost forever  
Hefty: my dreams were true then... My nightmares... But in my nightmares I touched her... Everything went a bit fuzzy after that cause I died but I could be with her  
Handy: Hefty she will be a girl who could see you and no one else could. You could talk to her but no one will know who she is talking back to  
Hefty: you would know and so would Manic  
Handy: no cause this thing is set to make us forget  
Hefty went to Handy: you can save me through her just don't forget about me  
Handy: Hefty don't do this  
Hefty went to Princess and touched her. He was sucked into her and Manic was put back in his body

Manic: what just happened  
Handy: I have no idea.. Are you ok though  
Manic: yeah you  
Handy: yeah I will be  
Handy saw Hefty's body still there so he took it and froze it again  
Manic: who was that  
Handy: who wouldn't believe me even if I told you  
Manic: what ever Handy  
Manic picked up Princess and the bags, then left. Princess looked over Manic's shoulder and saw Handy and ghost Hefty waving goodbye to her.

...

Hefty: Handy can you see me  
Handy walk through Hefty  
Hefty: guess not... But you saved me that's all that matters. Wonder what life without me is like.  
Hefty floated round the village and saw it was the same but no fights or arguments  
Hefty: so it's a better world without me...

Hefty floated into Vexy's house where he saw the two girls, Grouchy and a little Baby smurf.  
Hefty: can any of you see me...  
The 3 talked amongst eachother while the Baby was playing in the corner  
Hefty: ugh what's the point in being a ghost if no one see'a me  
There was a knock at the door. Vexy answered it and in came Manic and Princess. Manic put Princess with Junior and then sat and talked with the other three.  
Hefty: Princess can you hear me  
Princess looked over to where Hefty was floating and smiled  
Hefty: can you see me  
Princess nodded and had a bigger smile  
Hefty: finally someone in this world see's me... Wait... Where's daddy  
Princess pointed at Hefty, but the 4 talking smurfs didn't notice  
Hefty: where's uncle Manic  
Princess looked at him confused  
Hefty: I will tell you the story tonight... I will tell you a story anytime you want... Like I have a power that let's me read minds... Well jot really but I can try  
Hefty tried to read peoples minds but could only read Princesses  
Hefty: I can read your mind... I wonder how though... Maybe it's because of what Handy just did  
Princesses thoughts: dad an you hear me  
Hefty: yeah you can just think talk to me and I will hear you wherever I am  
Princess: ghost  
Hefty: I'm a ghost because I died.. I know your only young but you can think like an adult  
Princess: I have voices in my head  
Hefty: that's me... I better be going... Looks like you are too  
Princess looked over at Smurfette and Manic who came and picked her up and left. Manic went back to the workshop for his bags and Smurfette went home  
Princess thoughts: Dad!  
Hefty came through a wall and looked at her  
Princess: can anyone see you  
Hefty: just you  
Princess: am I special  
Hefty: very  
Princess: why aren't you a real smurf  
Hefty: because uncle Tufty killed me a long time ago but uncle Handy brought me back... Well tried.  
Princess: will you be there for me  
Hefty: always... I will teach you to talk, walk, information you won't know till your older.  
Princess: does this make me different to the others  
Hefty: very but a good different... Your like me but hopefully not too much  
Princess: why  
Hefty: because I was a really different smurf... I could die and come back to life  
Princess: why didn't you come back this time  
Hefty: my body wouldn't let me and everyone has to die in the end... Wait can you talk yet  
Princess shook her head  
Hefty: open your mouth and talk cute and baby like... Say Mem  
Princess: why not mam  
Hefty: cause all the smurfs said mam... Yes that were our first words to papa.  
Princess opened her mouth and then closed it. She then went mmmmm  
Hefty: open and do e  
Princess then went e and closed her mouth again, going mmm again  
Smurfette: Princess what did you just say  
Princess: mem  
Smurfette: oh my smurf your talking... Say it again  
Princess pointed at Smurfette: Mem  
Smurfette hugged Princess  
Hefty: good on ya... Don't say anything for a while now unless Smurfette says talk, just say Mem  
Princess: why are you going to help me  
Hefty: because I don't want you to be like me  
Princess: why  
Hefty: because... Well... I think I will save that for when your older  
Manic came in and Hefty floated to him  
Hefty: Manic don't forget who you are  
Smurfette: Hefty guess what  
Manic: what Smurfette  
Smurfette looked at Princess  
Princess pointed at Smurfette: Mem  
Manic dropped the bags and went to Princess  
Manic: why wasn't your first word dad  
Smurfette laughed and then Princess did  
Hefty floated out to leave them be  
Manic picked up Princess and hugged her, letting we see Hefty float away  
Princess thoughts: dad don't leave me please  
Hefty looked at her: just for now I need to see something  
Princess hugged Manic and Smurfette

...

Hefty went to Tufty's mushroom and watched his group  
Jokey: are you looking at that picture again  
Tufty: yeah I just can believe he's gone  
Jokey: it's been like two years  
Tufty: I know but being responsible for his death is hard to deal with  
Jokey: will I leave you alone again then  
Tufty nodded his head and Jokey left  
Tufty: Hefty I didn't mean to kill you  
Hefty went into the picture to make it come to life  
Hefty: why did you try  
Tufty: Hefty!  
Hefty: why did you leave me with the thorns  
Tufty: because I... Well... I wanted you dead but I didn't if you know what I mean  
Hefty: I forgive you Tufty  
Tufty: really  
Hefty: I only forgive you because I know you actually care  
Tufty: but your just my imagination  
Hefty: yeah your imagination... Look just don't ever go bad and try and convince me that I'm not me  
Tufty: you mean that the guy is Manic  
Hefty: how do you know  
Tufty: Brainy joined the group and didn't forget and he reminded us all  
Hefty: all  
Tufty: well out group  
Hefty: oh... Well tell Manic that he is Manic cause he doesn't believe anyone that he is... Miss you bro and thanks for stopping he fights  
Tufty: wait don't go Hefty please  
Hefty disappeared from the picture and floated in the room beside Tufty  
Tufty: why did you have to go and leave me again  
Hefty floated out Tufty's mushroom...  
Hefty: if I can jump in pictures and talk to people then... No don't do it... Hefty looked at the time and it was coming on nine. So he went back home and went back to Princess.  
Manic and Smurfette had just said goodnight to her.  
Hefty: hey kiddo you still awake  
Princess thoughts: couldn't sleep without a story dad  
Hefty: didn't Smurfette give you one  
Princess: she did but I want one of yours  
Hefty: ok where do I start  
Princess: tell me the Smurfette story  
Hefty: how do you know the title  
Princess: I hear it a lot  
Hefty: ok the Smurfette story it is then  
Hefty told her the story of when Smurfette was created, but Princess fell asleep before Hefty could say how she became a real smurf.  
Hefty pushed her hair back out of her face and ticked her in  
Hefty: night darling I will be here when you wake up  
Hefty sat in a chair in Princesses room and fell to sleep

...

**Well that's the start of how Princess came to the village... The next Chapter will be set when she is 5 because I have more ideas for that... But Hefty told Princess a story every night, looked after her and cared for her (even though no one could see him).**


	2. Chapter 2

Princess is 4 now and she is speaking like a normal smurf but all the others think she might have a problem... Her and her dad were in the middle of town chilling out  
Princess: Will you ever be real  
Hefty: I don't think so  
Princess: why  
Hefty: because uncle Manic can't remember who he is and I'm a ghost. It's hard to bring a ghost back  
Princess: when I grow up I promise I will bring you back  
Hefty: I wish you could but there would be a lot if work required  
Princess: I wish you were  
Hefty: me too

'Hey Princess you ok'  
She looked behind her and saw Handy. She nodded  
Handy: Princess you know we're all worrying about you  
Princess: why  
Handy: because you talking to no one  
She looked at Hefty  
Hefty: I'm your imaginary friend  
Princess: I'm talking to Brave my best friend  
Handy: I'm guess ins she is imaginary  
Princess: I can see Brave  
Handy: then where is she  
Princess: Brave is hiding because we're playing hide and seek  
Handy: Princess you have to forget about Brave and hang out with the other Smurflings  
Princess: but uncle Handy you don't get it  
Handy: what do I not get the  
Princess looked at Hefty and he jumped into the picture in a locket Smurfette gave her. She opened the locket  
Hefty: hey Handy  
Handy: Hefty?!  
Hefty: she isn't imagining things  
Handy: your alive! But how?  
Hefty: you saved me Handy... That huge invention you had when Princess came to the village... It saved me  
Handy: have you been around this hole time  
Hefty: yeah looking after Princess but watching over my gang  
Handy: can I save you  
Hefty: unless Manic remembers but I doubt he will  
Handy: how do you know  
Hefty: because we have tried... I got to go Handy but I will be around  
Handy: what if I forget  
Hefty: you might everyone who see'a me does  
Hefty left the picture  
Handy: he looked after you this hole time  
Princess nodded: Daddy doesn't want you to tell anyone  
Handy: I'm going to try and save him  
Princess: Dad says don't you will work your self to death  
Handy: anything for you Hefty... Princess you have to let Manic remember who he is  
Princess: how I'm only four  
Handy: because you know the differences between Hefty and Manic  
Handy ran off back to his workshop  
Hefty: Handy has a point  
Princess: dad I'm scared  
Hefty: what of  
Princess: what if it doesn't work  
Hefty: it will and if it doesn't and you get taken to Papa I will be there... I'm always there  
Princess: promise you won't leave me  
Hefty: I promise  
Princess: will you help me  
Hefty: yeah I will  
Princess hugged the ghost in front of her  
Hefty: let's go tell uncle Manic who he is  
Hefty and Princess walked back home. Smurfette wasn't in so Princess had a perfect chance  
She went in  
Princess: Dad  
Manic looked at her: yes Princess  
Princess: are you my dad  
Manic went over to her and picked her up. Then sat down with her on his lap  
Manic: what makes you say that  
Princess: because I hardly look like you or mum  
Manic: Princess your my daughter and there's no difference between us.. Well you know what I mean  
Princess: did you see Ghosts at my age  
Manic: not real ones... Do you  
Princess: yeah and he says he's my dad  
Manic: Princess... Ghosts aren't real  
Princess: but they are  
Manic: then let me talk to this ghost  
Princess: Daddy come into my necklace again  
She opened the locket on her necklace and the picture came to life  
Hefty: Bro how can you live this way  
Manic: who are you  
Hefty: I'm her dad and your brother  
Manic: but who are you  
Hefty: I'm Hefty and your Manic  
Manic: I'm Hefty  
Princess: your Manic  
Manic: Princess why are you ok his side  
Princess: your both different... Hefty cries over Smurfette everyday  
Hefty: how do you know  
Princess: your inside my head... I have seen your memories and thoughts  
Manic: how Darling  
Princess: Handy saved him when I was little... Hefty's ghost has stayed with me  
Hefty: Manic please remember who you are... Or remember holding my hand at my death bed... I died Manic and you saved Smurfette the pain of losing me  
Manic: your lying  
Hefty: really... Why aren't you and Smurfette married yet then  
Manic: we haven't found the time  
Hefty: I have seen your life though Princesses eyes... Why aren't you married  
Manic thought about it and then it hit him: it's because I don't love her  
Hefty: but I do  
Manic: why can't I remember who I am  
Hefty: Papa erased your memory... We can get it back Manic  
Manic: how  
Princess: who did he forget  
Hefty: Papa's scanner! Manic put it into reverse and you will remember.  
Manic: how do I get it  
Hefty: glitch  
Manic glitched out and Hefty came out of the necklace  
Princess: will this save you  
Hefty: Handy destroyed the machine but I think I have an idea  
Princess: what's that  
Hefty: ok I lied I don't have an idea let's just make it up as we go along  
Princess smiled  
Hefty: let the adventure begin


	3. Chapter 3

'You got the scanner'  
Manic: yeah but I don't know how to work it, do you  
'I do but I'm a ghost... Princess I'm sorry about this but you are going to feel really cold and maybe dead. Say stop and I will stop'  
Princess: ok dad  
Hefty went into Princesses body and turned nobs and pushed buttons on the scanner gun. When he was don't he gave it back to Manic and came out of Princess.  
Princess: so cold and empty  
Hefty hugged her: I'm sorry  
Princess: do you feel that, being a ghost  
Hefty: everyday... I promise I won't do it again  
Princess: you can because were going to save you... Why didn't you go in Manic  
Hefty: I couldn't because it will mess with both mine and his glitching... Ask Manic for the scanner  
Princess: Manic can I have the scanner  
Manic have her the scanner and Hefty showed her how to use it  
Hefty: don't use it yet... We need Handy or another smurf who knows  
Princess: Hefty says we need Handy or another smurf who knows about you  
Manic: let's go get Handy then  
Manic put Princess on his shoulders and they ran to the workshop. Hefty went in her necklace.

When they got their Manic knocked on the door and handy answered  
Manic: Handy we need you  
Handy: why  
Princess held out the scanner and jumped of Manic's shoulders  
Hefty: get ready to catch Manic, Handy  
Handy: WHAT!  
Princess scanned Manic to make him remember. Manic fell and Handy caught him  
Handy: Princess what are you doing  
Princess: what you told me to  
Hefty: look Handy is the machine done  
Handy: almost... He is really heavy  
Hefty: take him inside and lay him on the bed. He will come through  
Hefty looked at Manic in Handy's arms and then went out the locket  
Princess: what now dad  
Hefty: we wait for Handy to finish  
Princess: you never told me the story or how you died  
Hefty: I didn't think you would want to know  
Princess: will you tell me  
Hefty: ok but we will walk home and talk  
Princess: you will float dad  
Hefty: yeah...  
They both went back home and on the way Hefty told her the story

When they got home the story was finished because they walked really slow and stopped a lot  
Princess: so uncle Tufty wasn't nice before  
Hefty: nope  
Princess: but he's nice now  
Hefty: he signed a contract saying he has to  
Princess: oh  
The door opened and someone picked up Princess. Hefty looked up to see Smurfette kissing her  
Smurfette: I thought you ran or or someone took you  
Princess: no I'm fine mummy  
Smurfette: where's your dad  
Princess: he went with Handy he said he wants to see me later  
Smurfette: ok but I will take you  
Princess: no it's fine I am a big girl now  
Smurfette: someone has to go with you  
Princess: Brave will  
Smurfette: ok Brave you look after my little girl ok  
Princess: Brave says ok  
Smurfette: good now run along and play with Brave  
Princess: ok  
Hefty floated up so Smurfette and steamed her hair  
Hefty: I will be back  
Princess: dad do you miss her  
Hefty: so very much but she doesn't know I died  
Princess: does she think Manic's dead  
Hefty: yeah but I will have to tell her at some point  
Princess: tell her now  
Hefty: I can't... I will tell her later... Let's go  
Hefty left Smurfette alone and took Princess out  
Princess: where are we going  
Hefty: twin instinct saying Manic is awake  
Princess started running and Hefty floated faster to catch up

They ran in without knocking and Manic was waking up  
Hefty went inside the locket  
Hefty: Manic you ok  
Manic: who's Manic... Where am I  
Hefty: your Manic and we're in Handy's workshop  
Manic: where and who are you  
Hefty: I'm Hefty, your twin and I'm in Princesses locket  
Manic looked at the little girl in front of him  
Manic: Hefty died  
Princess: he's a ghost  
Hefty: only Princess can see me others can when I'm in a picture of myself  
Manic: Hefty what's going on  
Hefty: you didn't believe you were Manic you thought you were me  
Manic: I can't remember anything just Papa scanning me to forget about you  
Hefty: it's ok Manic all that matters is that your back  
Manic: hey kid you look like Smurfette wait... Na you look like us  
Princess giggled  
Manic: Bro  
Hefty: yeah  
Manic: that is one cute, lovely kid you got there  
Hefty: thanks for helping bring her up  
Handy ran through from another room  
Handy: Manic do you remember who you are  
Manic: yeah everything's ok  
Hefty: you almost done handy  
Handy: I just need to get you out the freezer  
Hefty: ok  
Handy ran out of the workshop  
Manic: you recon you can be saved  
Hefty: if I am I probably wouldn't be a smurf  
Manic: you could have my body  
Hefty: na you have your if it doesn't work then don't forget just tell Smurfette  
Manic: I don't want to see you die  
Hefty: neither did Handy but he did  
Manic: you won't die cause if you do I will give you my body instead of yours  
Hefty: no I'd rather you be alive and live a long life than me being alive opening death with open arms at every corner  
Princess: you will survive won't you dad  
Hefty came out of the picture and floated in front of her  
Hefty: I might not and if I don't I want you to be a good girl and to do everything your told  
Princess: will you tell me a story incase you do go  
Hefty: jump on the bed then  
Princess ran to the empty bed Handy put her in when she was young and Hefty floated beside her  
Hefty: this is a story about a smurf who I promised would live with me. He was around your age at the time and he didn't fit in that much. He had a brother called Snappy and another called Nat... They were just like me Manic and Tufty well not so much Manic. I promised this kid that we would adopt him but things took a turn for the worst. Me and Tufty fought a lot more near death at every battle. I told this smurf and I quote 'Slouchy I can't keep my promise I'm so sorry.' He said it was ok but I didn't believe him

Handy came running through with Hefty's body  
Handy: Princess stay in the bed and Manic same with you  
Handy placed Hefty on a bed and pulled a switch  
Manic's ghost went up and Hefty became visible to the others  
Hefty: Manic if I don't make it...  
Manic: you will... Now take the memories I don't remember  
The two put their heads together and information streamed between them. When they had all the information the ghosts went flying back hitting the ball behind them  
Manic: you ok  
Hefty: I've had worse  
They laughed  
Manic's ghost went back into his body  
Hefty: Princess  
Princess looked up at him  
Hefty: if I don't make it share my story's and remember I will always love you  
Princess: I love you too daddy  
Hefty smiled, then jumped into his body and...


	4. Chapter 4

There was a bright light  
Princess: DADDY!  
Manic: PRINCESS WHERE EVER YOU ARE STAY BACK!  
The light went down and Princess was hugging Handy in the corner, while Manic was by the door. Hefty kept glitching but he was still white.  
Princess ran up to him  
Princess: Dad are you ok  
Hefty: AGH NO PRINCESS STAY BACK!  
Handy pulled her back and Manic went to him  
Manic: I can save you  
Hefty: YOU WILL NOT KILL YOUR SELF FOR ME!  
Manic: I have nothing to live for but you have everything  
Princess: Uncle Manic don't  
Manic went to touch Hefty, so Princess freed herself form Handy and she ran pulled Manic's tail  
Hefty: PRINCESS! IM NOT GOING TO DIE!  
Princess: how will you save yourself  
Hefty: DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME!  
Princess: no but if it will save you  
Hefty: I WONT MAKE YOU GO WHAT YOU DONE WANT TO AGHHH! HANDY CUT THE SWITCH!  
Handy: you will die  
Manic: Hefty don't die or I will kill Smurfette  
Hefty: WHY!  
Manic: because I know she is one of the things that mean everything to you  
Princess: every story must end  
Handy: Hefty's ended too soon  
Hefty: AGHH MINE ENDED WHEN IT WAS TIME!  
Manic glitched out and then glitched back with Tufty.  
Tufty: why am I here... HEFTY!  
Manic: touch him  
Tufty: but I will die  
Manic: your the only family member who isn't a glitch... Other than Gutsy  
Tufty: I may have killed him but I will not die for him  
Hefty: UGH SOME ONE JUST STOP THIS! AGH!  
Princess: daddy don't leave  
Handy: Hefty this might hurt  
Handy pulled the switch to the machine but nothing happened.  
Princess: you ok dad  
Tufty: dad?  
Manic: yeah  
Tufty: I know I didn't say this earlier but how the smurf  
Manic: leave it  
Hefty's glitching calmed down  
Hefty: AGH! Princess... I'm ok  
Princess: you don't look ok  
Hefty: I'm ok really  
Hefty had the biggest glitch ever and then nothing happened  
Princess: Dad?  
Hefty was silent  
Princess: is he dead  
Manic: don't touch him just incase. Handy get the Hefty emergency kit  
Handy went under a worktop and pulled out the box of stuff. He then pulled out a smurfascope and put it where Hefty's heart was  
Handy: still beating but quite slow  
Princess: Dad please wake up  
She ran to him and grabbed his finger. Manic put his hand on Hefty's chest  
Manic: hey kid  
Princess looked at him  
Manic: you might get this one day. Watch my hand  
Manic's hand that was on Hefty's chest began to glow kick starting Hefty's own one  
Princess: what was that  
Manic: Magic. Now you can either come with me to take uncle Tufty home or stay here  
Princess: I will stay here  
Handy: I will be in the other room if you need me  
Manic: see you later kid  
Manic dragged Tufty back out  
Princess: dad if you can hear me then don't forget that I love you and want you to live, because your not just my dad but my best friend  
Hefty started to glow just like Manic did. The light grew brighter and brighter until it stopped...


	5. Chapter 5

'Snappy give me back my bobble'  
Snappy: no way Sassette  
Sassette: Slouchy  
Slouchy: ugh stop it Snappy... Sorry about this Princess  
Princess: are you usually like this  
Slouchy walked up to Snappy and pushed him. He took the bobble as Snappy fell  
Slouchy: there you go Sassette  
Sassette: thanks Slouchy  
Sassette tied her hair up: so Princess how come we are only meeting now  
Princess: um... I don't know  
Snappy: NAT!  
Slouchy: surly you know  
Nat came in and laughed at Snappy  
Nat: guys look  
They all looked at Snappy who was stuck in the toy box and then laughed  
Sassette: nice one Slouchy  
Nat: yeah nice one  
Slouchy: thanks  
Princess walked back shyly  
Slouchy looked at her  
Slouchy: what wrong  
Princess: um nothing I just want Brave  
Nat went to help Snappy out while Sassette went to Slouchy  
Sassette: who's Brave  
Princess: no one Brave is no one  
Slouchy: we all know your different  
Snappy: who doesn't  
Princess: how am i different  
Slouchy: no one told us  
Sassette: can you tell us why  
Princess: no  
Nat: why not  
Princess: I only just met you and I don't know who to trust  
Snappy finally out the box: you can trust me  
Slouchy shook his head and whispered: trust anyone but him  
Princess: um... I think I better be going  
Sassette: why  
Princess: I just feel uncomfortable  
Slouchy: you can't go back alone  
Sassette: will I take her  
Slouchy: it's ok I will... I need to talk to her dad  
Sassette: ok just look after her  
Nat: and don't flirt  
Snappy: she is mine anyway  
Slouchy: Nat look after Sassette  
Slouchy took Princess back home. On their way their...  
Slouchy: Princess, your just like me. Well kinda  
Princess: how  
Slouchy: cause we're both shy  
Princess: you aren't shy  
Slouchy: I am and don't let the other Smurflings annoy you, especially Snappy. I will be there for you if he try's to harm you  
Princess: are you and Sassette going out  
Slouchy: no we're just best friends. I did like her at one point but she didn't like me  
Princess: I like you... Your really nice and different  
Slouchy: thanks and so are you  
Princess: thanks  
There was a silence  
Princess: my dad told me that he left you  
Slouchy: did he  
Princess: yeah... I hope your not to upset  
Slouchy: no I'm not upset just annoyed because no one will ever adopt me  
Princess: have the others been adopter  
Slouchy: no but farmer takes Nat a lot, Tufty takes snappy and Handy takes Sassette with Marina, so I am left alone all day  
Princess: what about baby  
Slouchy: he isn't a baby anymore but Papa takes him now that Grandpa is gone  
Princess: who's Grandpa  
Slouchy: just this annoying old smurf who hates most of us  
Princess: why did he  
Slouchy: we just got put off the air and he hasn't been the same since  
Princess: put of air?  
Slouchy: go we use to be famous but overtime no one wanted us anymore  
Princess: oh... Is that when my dad and uncle Tufty started fighting  
Slouchy: a while after that  
They got to Hefty's mushroom  
Princess: Slouchy will you be my best friend  
Slouchy smiled: sure  
Princess walked in and saw her mum and dad just finishing kissing. Slouchy followed her in but hid behind a couch  
Hefty: hey my little Princess how are you  
Princess: really good i met the Smurflings they are weird but I got a best friend  
Hefty: aww that's nice  
Princess: common out best friend  
Slouchy came out beside Princess and Hefty's face was shocked  
Smurfette: destiny  
Hefty looked at Smurfette: yep  
The two kids looked confusingly at them  
Slouchy: what do you mean  
Hefty: you will know when your older  
Slouchy: ok... Anyway I need to talk to you, alone  
Hefty: Smurfette I can't move so...  
Smurfette: I will take her upstair. Common Princess race you up  
Princess ran for the stairs and ran up with her mum not far behind

Hefty: thanks for taking her Jaime safe Slouchy  
Slouchy: no problem  
Slouchy looked at the floor with a really sad face  
Hefty: I'm sorry I didn't take you in  
Slouchy: maybe it was for the best  
Hefty: only time will tell  
Slouchy: can I stay over tonight  
Hefty: sure  
Slouchy: thanks  
Hefty: you have to look after Princess though  
Slouchy: sure we're best friends  
Hefty: you and Snappy ok friends  
Slouchy: slowly turning into you and Tufty  
Hefty: just keep backing out because theirs no point in losing your brothers and sister  
Slouchy: I know... When's dinner  
Hefty: soon I hope  
'Slouchy!'  
Little feet ran down stairs  
Slouchy: yeah Princess  
Princess: I found this  
Princess pulled out a letter with Slouchy's name on it  
Hefty: where did u get that  
Princess: mum is showing me old photos and that was in there  
Slouchy went to open the letter  
Hefty: I wouldn't wast of time  
Slouchy opened it anyway  
The first thing he read was don't open until older  
Slouchy: what is this  
Hefty: don't open it  
Slouchy went to open it but then gave it to Hefty  
Slouchy: I won't open it then  
Hefty: thanks  
Princess: why didn't you open it  
Slouchy: because... Well... For once I am going to listen to an adult  
Hefty smiled and Smurfette came down stair, just as the dinner bell went.  
Smurfette: Slouchy will you take Princess to the dinner hall and I will take Hefty  
Slouchy: sure. Common Princess  
Princess grabbed Slouchy's hand and they ran to the dinner hall.  
Smurfette: what's in the envelope anyway  
Hefty: his future  
Smurfette: can I know  
Hefty: no sorry  
Smurfette kisses him on the head and wheeled him out to the dinning room

When they got there everyone was standing getting ready to start the prayer. So Smurfette went to her spot and took hefty near her. All the smurfs prayed and then sat down to eat the food that was in front of them.


End file.
